


Trust

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The control involved in the act was what had interested him, but the level of trust needed on both ends was what had him fixated on the idea. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unboundpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/gifts).



               The control involved in the act was what had interested him, but the level of trust needed on both ends was what had him fixated on the idea. The very thought of his dark fingers curling around the soft skin of Jason’s paler throat, slowly tightening his grip until the man couldn’t even gasp for air invaded his mind. The man would have to trust him to know when to release his throat, to allow him to fill his lungs before darkness consumed him. Jason would have to trust Damian to take care of him, to make sure he was safe the entire time.

               The bruises left behind would be visible proof that Jason was _his_ and his alone.

               These thoughts flowed through his mind as he tracked Jason’s movements closely. The man was slowly making his way to his big armchair before plopping down. The armchair’s frame protested loudly, threatening to give out if it received anymore abuse. He grunted at the noise before producing a cigarette from his pocket.

               Jason’s movements were anything but graceful. Damian could see that each flick of his wrist or swing of his arm was fluid, but it was tense. The younger man swallowed, standing up once the stench of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. He slowly shuffled across the room, leaving the couch so he could slide into Jason’s lap.

               The man didn’t look the least bit surprised. Jason leaned on the arm of the chair, elbow pressed against the thin layer of cushioning. His cigarette hung loosely from his lips. Damian could see him relaxing a bit underneath his weight, as if his presence that close was enough to take away any stress and anxiety that constantly held the man together.

               Damian plucked the cigarette out from between the man’s lips. He took a drag of it, nose wrinkling as the smoke filled his lungs. He exhaled, blowing it at the man’s face. He ignored the annoyed look on the man’s face, the twist of his lips and the furrowed brow.

               The younger man pursed his lips as he stared down at Jason, unsure of how to approach the topic. It was a difficult thing to request. He wasn’t even sure how to ask the man whether or not he had enough trust to allow Damian that much control over his life. The man was reckless, but over the years, it had become apparent that the man was not as careless about life as he let on. Jason, since he and Damian had begun these trysts, had slowly let on that he did value this second chance, despite the hardships that accompanied it.

               “What is it, brat?” Jason’s brow rose. Damian could see concern in the man’s eyes, and for once, he did not realize that his own expression had softened.

               His nose wrinkled as he scowled down at Jason. “I have a request,” he growled before placing the cigarette back in Jason’s mouth. He glanced away, lashes brushing his cheek as he reached out to brush his thumb against the man’s hand, a tender touch reserved only for when he was stalling.

               Jason turned his hand over, curling his fingers around the teen’s wrist. “I’m all ears,” he grunted before using his free hand to pull the cigarette away from his lips. He exhaled, blowing the smoke away from Damian as he eyed the younger man.

               Damian stared down at the fingers curled around his wrist. His brows furrowed. “Have you ever asphyxiated?” His eyes narrowed as he lifted his gaze to meet Jason’s. “At your partner’s hand.”

               Jason’s expression twisted up, body tensing beneath Damian. The younger man could see Jason slowly closing off, trying not to show what was going through his mind. Damian swallowed, but didn’t pull his eyes away from the man’s.

               “You talkin’ about breath play?” Jason cleared his throat as he shifted underneath Damian, eyes masking themselves. Damian felt a tinge of worry. He was afraid he had stepped outside the boundaries that the man was comfortable in. He was about to get up, to slink away and hide his embarrassment, but the man’s words rang in his head. It was okay to talk about new things he wanted to try, as long as he was willing to discuss them.

               Damian trusted Jason to stay true to his words.

               “I suppose that is what they call it,” Damian murmured as he adjusted his weight in Jason’s lap. “If you do not wish to try it, I will not press it any further. I simply remember-“

               “Kid,” Jason laughed huskily, relaxing slightly. “It’s okay. I just was surprised.” He squeezed Damian’s wrist. “I’ve tried it once before. Why are you askin?”

               Damian had to look away. He stared down at the fingers curled around his wrist. Jason’s thumb was rubbing the inside of it in soothing circles despite Damian being the one to bring up the topic. “I stumbled upon it and am interested in trying it,” he commented, voice even. “However, I know that it is not something everyone is willing to even try.”

               Jason leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Damian’s. The man exhaled slowly. “Lemme think about it.”

               Damian couldn’t complain about that.

\---

               The nervousness had him tensing around Jason’s hips. He felt childish having to be comforted by Jason. He was the one in a position of power, having Jason pinned beneath him, the man’s naked body stretched out and defenseless beneath him, but Damian, for once in his life, was unsure of the power. He was in complete control, fingers brushing against Jason’s throat, stroking the soft skin until he had his hands settled on the man’s shoulders.

               Damian leaned forward, kissing the corner of Jason’s mouth. “Are you ready?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he lifted a hand to stroke the man’s cheek.

               It had not taken long for Jason to come to a conclusion. It was a few days at most, and when he told Damian he was willing to try it – to willingly put his life in the younger man’s hands – Damian had been eager. He could not describe the emotion that welled in him at Jason’s decision. The words were an admittance of how much trust had grown between the two of them over the course of a few years. The admittance made him determined to make it enjoyable for Jason, but also nervous. If he wasn’t careful and fucked up, everything would crumble.

               “Yeah,” Jason’s response came out quietly, expression soft as he stared up at Damian. The younger man swallowed and finally forced himself to relax. Jason wanted this just as much as he did. He knew how much pressure to use to prevent the passage of air, how tight his grip needed to be to leave a ring of bruises that would mark the trust the man had in him.

               Damian kissed him again, drawing it out as he slid his left hand up to Jason’s throat. He licked his way into the man’s mouth, taking full control over the slow kiss. For once, it was gentle. No taunting bites or deep snarls as they fought for dominance. Jason was willing to give Damian full control, and Damian was more than willing to show a little kindness in his action.

               When he pulled away, he met Jason’s gaze and slowly began to curl his fingers around the man’s throat. He watched for any signs that he needed to let go. He used just enough pressure to allow the man to feel the weight of his hand, to let the anticipation of what was to come fill him. Damian needed Jason to be sure that he wanted this, to desire it by the time Damian was willing to apply pressure.

               He shifted and lifted his body up, swinging his leg over until he was sitting beside Jason. His right hand trailed down, exploring slowly. His fingers, unusually soft considering his line of work, stroked hard muscle, slid over ridged scars, brushed through the thin patch of hair coating the man’s chest. He stroked his thumbs across the man’s nipples, working his way down until he was trailing over Jason’s twitching stomach. Every bit of the man he touched was something he enjoyed about Jason. He wasn’t quite sure how to describe the overwhelming emotion that bubbled within him when he was able to just touch and explore, to admire everything that made up the man that could be insufferable.

               The man made no noise, eyes still locked onto Damian’s. The stare was intense, but there was something else behind it that had Damian confused. He had never seen the man look simultaneously intense and soft, baring himself for only Damian to see.

               Damian kissed him again as he finally curled his fingers around Jason’s leaking cock. He worked it slowly, thumb brushing the man’s tip with each stroke. He kissed Jason softly the moment he heard the man grunt, cock twitching in his hand. He smirked against the older man’s lips, licking his way into Jason’s mouth.

               Damian took his time exploring Jason’s mouth, swallowing the man’s soft grunts as he ran his tongue over the man’s teeth. He was smirking as he slowly increased the pressure of his hand, tightening his fingers around Jason’s throat. He pulled out of the kiss, listening to the strained breaths the man was taking. He held eye contact, his own expression softening. This wasn’t about being cocky to piss the man off. This was about the strength of the connection between them, and they both knew it.

               One of Jason’s hands moved down. He wrapped his fingers around Damian’s, helping the younger man stroke him the way he liked. They moved in unison, working Jason as Damian’s hand relaxed again. The man sucked in a deep breath, chest expanding as his hips bucked into their hands.

               Damian exhaled, lips quirking when he saw the man’s head tilt back. It was easy to get the man close. He pressed his lips to the underside of Jason’s jaw, kissing the man gently as he finally began applying more pressure. His fingers tightened, holding tight enough for him to hear a hiccup as the man attempted to breathe.

               Jason’s head inclined, eyes locking onto Damian’s. The emotion was there again, something that was more than just trust and acceptance. It was deeper and Damian could feel it enveloping him. He slowly licked his lips, heart racing as he watched the man start to grunt and buck beneath him. Damian could tell how close the man was. He tightened his fingers until he knew it had to be bordering painful. He could imagine the blood blossoming beneath his grip, painting a ring where his hand was pressing Jason against the bed.

               The man’s lips parted and he tried to make a noise, but all that came out was another choked off noise. His eyes widened and Damian began to count. He could feel Jason’s muscles tensing beneath him. The familiar tensing was his only indication that the man was seconds away from coming.

               He pulled his fingers away, allowing Jason to suck in air the moment he came across their fists, making a mess of their fingers and dripping down onto his groin. The man was panting for air, trying hard to fill his lungs as his brain tried to catch up after the overwhelming emotions that crashed against him. His pupils were blown wide as he lifted his hands, cupping Damian’s cheeks, not even caring that he was smearing come against the younger boy’s face as he pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

               Jason yanked Damian against him, and then rolled them so that the younger man was beneath him. When he pulled away from the kiss, he used his free hand to push some of Damian’s hair back. He let his forehead rest against Damian’s, breath fanning across the younger man’s lips.

               The unspoken “I love you” hung heavy in the air.


End file.
